A deam come true
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: Kinsley was just a normal high school girl. She played in sports and even had a boyfriend, but all that changed when she met a person who would change her life forever.
**hey guys! I'm back with a new story. So sorry it's been a while things have been hectic with school and sports, but I promise that I will start updating a lot more often now that things are starting to settle down.**

(Kinsley's **pov)**

I was just a normal teenage girl going to school and playing sports, then my life took a sudden turn and I was in for the ride of my life whether I wanted to or not. I am a freshman in highschool and a cheerleader. I have one best friend in the entire school and everyone else are just people that I know although some could be friends. Now your probably wondering what about all the kids that I went to school with since kindergarden and why I'm not friends with all of them. Well the thing is that I never did go to school with those other kids when I was younger. I went to a small country school that was about 3 miles from my house. It was a small one-room school house with about 14 kids going there at one point, then they all transferred to town school and I was left with only one kid who was my age, the rest of the kids were all younger than us. I didn't start going to town school till Junior high and that's when I started to play sports. My first sport was volleyball. I loved it but I didn't really make friends with the other girls on my team. I was always too shy to talk to anybody and that didn't change till I met a girl who I never would have thought that we were going to be such great friends, but wouldn't trade her for the world, My best friend Lucy. Lucy was the best friend that I could ever have, she helped me through everything that was going on in my life and I tried to help her whenever I could. Before I met Lucy, I had started to write my fanfictions. It was great, I could voice my opinion and say what I wanted without being worried that I would upset people. As I got more reviews telling me how much people loved my stories and wanted me to continue, it motivated me to write more. Over summer break Lucy and I weren't able to hang out because we were both going away to visit family. I had to go visit my aunt in California while my parents went on a trip to Costa Rica and wouldn't be back **for** months. One of the upsides about going to go stay with my aunt was that Los Angles wasn't that far away from where she lived and my parents had luckily agreed to let me get my driver's lincense as soon as I was old enough. While I was in Los Angles I did a lot of shopping. While on the boardwalk I ran into Cameron Boyce. We exchanged phone numbers and agreed to text each other and talk sometime. Throughout the entire month that I was in California, Cameron and I texted all the time. Even when I went back home he continued to text me every day and ask me about my day. After 6 months of being friends he finally asked me to be his _girlfriend,_ and after getting permission from my parents we started to date. A long distance relationship was really hard on both of us but we made it work and got through a year of being a couple. The next year unfortunately was an even bigger challenge because I decided to join cheerleading and he had a few movie offers so our schedules didn't leave us with much **time** to visit each other. Then finally there was a break in both of our schedules and I got on a plane to visit him.

(Cameron's pov)

I can't believe how excited I am. I finally get to see my girlfriend after months of us being apart. The door to my dressing room opened and in walked Dove Cameron, Sophia Carson, and Booboo Stewart." What's got you so happy?" Asked Dove after claiming the beanbag chair across from me. I tried to stop smiling long enough to answer Dove's question, but I couldn't so I just answered anyways the best I could. " my girlfriend is visiting and I finally get to see her after months of us being apart and I am so excited."" Ooohhh, the mysterious girlfriend that you are always talking about. Do we finally get to meet her?"said Sophia sitting up in her chair looking interested." Yeah of course you guys get to meet her, I just don't want her to get overwhelmed" I explained looking at each and everyone of them. "Why would she get overwhelmed, she's just meeting the three of us for now right?" Booboo asked looking confused. "She's really shy, so meeting too many new people at once and she starts to get really reserved and uncomfortable and sometimes she'll try to hind behind me" I explained. " will she be ok just meeting the three of us?" Asked dove. " I think she will be ok with just you guys there,I would be worried if it was a bigger group but this size is just fine."" That's good we wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable" said Sophia. "No you won't. She might be a little shy at first until she gets used to you guys, other than that you should be fine" I said. When is she getting here? Asked Booboo. "She'll be here in a few hours. When she lands I'm going to go pick her up at the airport and bring her back here" I said. Before anyone could ask any more questions there was a chime that came from my phone signaling a text message came in. I opened my phone and saw the message was from K. Hey. I'm going 2 land in bout 20 min. Where do u want 2 meet? ; _)_. I couldn't help but smile and quickly texted her back. I'll meet u the luggage claim. Can't wait 2 see u babe.:). I gotta go, I'm going to go pick up K. We'll be back soon" I said. Dove and the other two nodded their heads in achknowledgement that they heard me. With that I headed out to my car and drove down to the airport.

 **What's going to happen next. What will happen when Dove, Sophia, and Booboo finally get to meet Cameron's girlfriend. Will everything go according to plan or will it end I disaster. Please review what you think and I will try to update as quickly as I can. If you would like to read a more detailed version of this story, I will put it up in script form as an alternate to this story.**


End file.
